1. Field of the Invention
The invention is concerned with a method for the detection of substances contained on textile fibers or other natural or synthetic polymers.
2. Description of Related Technology
Textiles or foods, e.g., luxury foods, have numerous substances contained in them which could act as allergens for consumers, depending on immunological disposition. These allergens trigger allergic reactions which are manifested with an extensive symptomatology, mostly by strong release of histamine. Erythema, irritation of mucosa, asthmatic reactions, or even drop in blood pressure with shock-like states may result in allergic persons. Therefore, it is of great importance for allergic persons to identify substances that represent a risk potential according to the particular individual allergic profile in textiles and foods, e.g., luxury foods, etc., with a rapid process that is easy to perform.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,642 describes a method for the analysis of an analyte in a keratin structure (e.g., hair, nails), in which an enzyme and a compound with low redox potential are allowed to act on a sample of the keratin structure, in order to degrade the structure and to dissolve the analyte in this digesting solution. The detection of the analyte is preferably done by immunoassay techniques on a protein basis (that is, with antibodies).
In Dewair et al., J. Allergy Clin. Immunol. 76 (4), 537-542 (1985), xe2x80x9cUse of immunoblot technique for detection of human IgE and IgG antibodies to individual silk proteinsxe2x80x9d, silk proteins are extracted from silk, separated with the aid of polyacrylarnide gel electrophoresis (that is, not with antibodies) and incubated with human serum which may contain IgE- and IgG-antibodies against silk proteins. The detection of the antibodies bound to the silk proteins is carried out using the immunoblot technique.
In B. M. Hausen et al., Deutsche Medizinische Wochenschrift, 109 (39), 1469-1475 (1984), xe2x80x9cHosiery Dye Allergyxe2x80x9d, it is reported that test persons with hosiery allergy reacted allergically in the epicutaneous test to isolated hosiery dyes (especially azo dyes) separated using chromatography. A detection of the allergens with the antibodies is not described.
The invention provides a method for detecting or quantitatively determining substances contained in textile fibers and/or other natural or synthetic polymers with the aid of antibodies whereby a consumer can check the allergenic potential of a textile or of a food such as a luxury food before purchasing it.
According to the invention, a substance contained on a textile fiber or polymer substrate is detected by directly contacting a surface of the substrate and the substance contained therein with antibodies that specifically bind to the substance, and detecting or quantitatively determining the antibodies bound to the substance.